1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal generating apparatus, an image signal generating method, and an image signal generating program. In more detail, the present invention relates to a technology applied to displaying a multiscreen on an image display apparatus such as a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many current television receivers generally include a multiscreen display function where the screen is divided and the video currently being received on each channel is displayed in order of the channel numbers from top left to bottom right. The user can have such multiscreen displayed and select a desired program. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-229560 discloses one example of a typical multiscreen display technology.